With or Without You
by JustBreatheSlowlyy
Summary: Miku moved away after a terrible accident. She moved away from the boy of her life. She moves back after8 years and doesn't remember a thing. With the help of a boy, she may find out what exactly haunts her past.
1. Chapter 1 Past

Miku

"Heeeyy Sissy!" My annoying older brother, Mikuo yelled out. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me the heck alone!" I yelled and continued rollerblading down the street of my neighborhood.

"C'mon sissy! I just wanted to tell you that I love you!" He yelled back at me, in the middle of the street. I came to the dead end where we lived. I lived in a small house with only two floors. I sat down on the bench outside the fence that surrounded the house.

"Miku! Someone is calling for you!" My mom yelled out from the door. She came down the stone pathway and handed me the phone.

"Thanks Mom. Love you!" I smiled, faintly. She smiled back and walked back to the house.

"Hello?" My voice echoed into the phone.

"Well howdy there, girlie!" Some strange voice came on. My mind blanked.

"Daddy! Is that you?" I asked, excitedly. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked while listening to my Dad. It was a boy. I'd say about 6.

"Oh, hello! Are you new to this neighborhood?" I asked and smiled, happily. He just stared at me.

"Umm, excuse me Dad, I have to go..." I sighed. "Mikuo! Daddy's on the phone!" I yelled out at him. He came bolting and stumbled just grabbing the phone. He walked into the house and started to jump up and down.

"You are...?" I asked the boy. He also had yellow hair. He wore black skinny jeans with a yellow shirt and a black vest. Talk about weird. I pulled off my rollerblades and threw on my blue flats.

"I'm-", he started to say, until I cut him off.

"Mikuo! Stop yelling!" I yelled and it went quiet. I sighed.

"Treble." He spoke. I looked up at him. I smiled and stood up.

"I'm Miku Hatsune! Nice to meet you, Treble!" I smiled. He tried to smile. I laughed at his expression.

Treble

She was a bright one. I could tell. Her smile was so powerful, it actually made me try to smile too.

"Nice to meet you, Treble!" She smiled. I was blinded by the fact of how amazing she could smile. My life was full of regret so I have no idea what a persons feelings could be. Too bad that I am a fake.

"Would you like to hang out for a bit, Treble?" She asked me with a polite expression. She was blushing. Goodness. How amazing. I nodded, slowly. She clapped her delicate hands in a happy expression.

"C'mon!" She yelled and grabbed my hand. She dragged me down the street to another house and I guessed it was her friends' house. She yelled out a name that sounded familiar to me.

"Luka! Neru!" She screamed. Apparently, no one around here actually knocks on doors or rings doorbells.

Two girls ran outside of the house and towards us. One with pink hair and the other gold. Miku pointed at the pink-haired one.

"This is Luka onii-chan!" She smiled and pointed at the golden-haired one.

"That's Neru onii-chan." Laughing she jumped up and down.

"Nice to meet you." I said and bowed, formally. Miku, Luka and Neru all giggled like 4 year olds. I freaked.

"Did I do something wrong?" I gasped. They almost lost their balance. Mikuo came running down the street.

"Miku! Something's wrong with Dad!" He yelled out from down the street. Miku ran away, still laughing. They whispered and I heard Miku start to cry, and she ran home.

Miku

(Two Days Later)

My wardrobe is completely different now. Black and blue was all you could see. I want to die my hair black now.

I come to school two days later, eyes red, face pale, and blood on my neck. People stared, petrified. Treble came up to me and stared.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I ignored him and continued walking to my desk. I sat down and ignored my surroundings. Nothing mattered to me anymore. My life was nothing.

Treble came up to me and smacked my cheek. He stared at me so hard, I felt I was going to melt into blood. I stood up and walked out of the classroom and walked down the hall, wishing I could jump off a building.

"Miku! Wait!" Treble yelled out. I turned around, tears running down my cheeks. My hair wrapped around my throat like a chain, I ran up the stairs to the roof. He kept following me. He just wouldn't let go.

I ran to the railing and looked over the whole school. Should I end my life at age 6? Or watch life pass by with regret?

I felt a hand grab my wrist. I saw Treble breathing very heavily. My eyes grew into tears.

"Daddy..." I whimpered. I collasped onto the cement, crying harshly. Treble bent down and kissed my head. I looked at him. He tried to smile.

"Don't worry. You'll meet him again." He whispered into my ear. Could my life get any better?

"I wish. I feel that he's gone forever." I wiped my eyes. I stood up and looked over the railing and began to hum. Treble placed himself next to me and began to hum too. We both hummed a smooth slow beat. I closed my eyes and let the beat carry me.

I felt something cold around my neck. I opened my eyes to see. Around my neck was a treble clef amulet. It shone in the sun.

"Thank you Treble." I smiled slightly and his eyes lit up.

"Promise me we'll always be friends. Okay?" He asked me. He looked over at me and held out his pinky. I clutched it with my own. I hugged him.

"I promise, Treble." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I've never had a real friend who was so nice and sweet. He heated up and I giggled softly.


	2. Chapter 2:New Girl Equals Craziness

Len 

(8 YEARS LATER)

"No Teto. I did not take your Poptart." I sighed. Today is a special day for class A-4. We have a transfer student coming from America. It's supposedly a girl. What do I care? I already have a girlfriend anyways.

"Sweetie!" A girl yelled from the other side of the classroom. Gorgeous yellow hair, just like mine. Blue aqua eyes just like mine. She's a total hottie. Rin. The love of my life. I've known her my whole life. Even when I just moved here.

Sensei walked in and everyone sat down quietly. I waved at Rin and she blew me a kiss.

"Okay class! Today we have our transfer student from America. Please make her welcome. You may come in." The sensei ordered.

A slender girl with teal eyes and aquamarine hair down to her knees,walked in and smiled politely.

"Hi! I'm Hatsune Miku! Nice to meet all of class A-4!" she smiled, sweetly. My eyes opened wide. I've seen her before. Somewhere. I just can't tell.

"Ok, Miss Miku! Please sit next to Len." Sensei said and turned towards the board. I raised my hand and pointed at the seat to my right, which was empty. She quickly set herself in order and listened in on what the teacher was talking about. I took a look at her features.

She had very teal eyes and aquamarine hair that touched the floor when she sat down. She also had something on her neck. It looked like very dry blood. She also had a treble clef head band with a set of earings too.

"-en. LEN!" Rin yelled out. I zoned back into the dimension I was currently in after almost 2 hours.

"Huh? Yeah Babe?" I snapped back and immediatley went to her.

"It's Free-Hall. We can do anything we want." She spoke, smiling. Commotion was coming from behind me. I turned around and found the new girl telling all the boys her story.

"I actually lived here when I was 6. I moved to America after a tradgedy hit my family. Ever since then, I've been trying my hardest to get back here with my older brother so that I can keep a promise." she said slowly, like they were all idiots.

The door of the classroom swung open and a tall aquamarine haired boy walked in.

"Ah!" Miku exclaimed. "Mikuo Onee-chan! What are you doing here?" She asked while sitting on top of a desk. That was my thing.

"I came to see how your first day back was going." He smiled, then kissed her head.

"I'm doing fine, Mikuo. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Remember what happened the last time we were here?" He asked. Miku got tears in her eyes and wiped them away after she sniffed. Her nose was becoming runny.

I've seen that tear face before. But before I could even get close to the two of them, Rin went up to Miku and punched her in the face. Miku fell onto the floor.

"Thanks to you, I'm losing my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. Miku grabbed her cheek, where a red bruise was forming. I watched Miku run out the classroom. I told Mikuo that I would handle it since I'm technically the one who started it.

I ran out the room and followed her.

"Miku! Wait!" I screamed. She turned around, her cheek all red and bleeding. She ran up to the roof.

I swear I've seen this all before. Except it was so long ago, I can't remember anything.

I burst through the roof doors. She was sitting on the cement, clutching something in her hands. She whispered a hum over and over, whimpering.

Miku

"What are you doing?" The boy asked. I clasped my cheek in my right hand. I ignored him. I hummed a song from my past called 'Chain Girl' as I held in my left hand my treasure.

"Answer Me!" He yelled. I've heard his voice somewhere. I still didn't answer. The yellow-haired boy walked away and through the door. He then was pushed onto the floor.

"We heard Miku was back!" I heard a girl yell. Just as I stood up, two girls my age walked through the door and rushed towards me.

"Miku!" A pink-haired girl yelled out. She wrapped around me. The gold-haired one followed her. I didn't have any idea what was going on.

"Who are you?" I asked, pushing them away from me. They both stared, shocked.

"You don't remember us?" The gold-haired one asked in shock. I nodded.

"I'm Luka. Luka onii-chan?" The pink haired girl said in reply. I shook my head and pushed past them. I walked towards the door.

"Surely you remember Len? The love of your life? Wouldn't she, Neru?" Luka said, still staring at me. The golden-haired girl nodded. I snapped my head towards them. They had some connection to my past.

(Flashback)-

_"What do you mean!" Luka yelled out. "You're moving?" I nodded. She started to cry. It was the day after my life became different. I had lost all what had happened before that. _

_"Miku?" I heard a boy cry behind me. I turned around, my black dress spinning with me. A boy stood there. I mouthed the words._

_"I'm sorry, Treble." My heart ached. _

(End Flashback)-

My head ached. I collasped to the ground in pain. Luka and Neru pushed foward and came to me.

"Miku? Hey! Miku?" I heard. My eyes shut and I couldn't feel a thing.


End file.
